Star Wars Cinderella
by Horse Crazy Lady
Summary: Just think of a twist between Cinderella and Star Wars.
1. The Beginning yes it's cheesy i know

Hi! I don't know if I want to erase this story or not. Just want to have some peer editing of sorts right now. I don't car if the reviews are flames I take it as constructive criticism so bash it all you want. I'll just know what needs to be changed, or doesn't quite make sense.

Anyways Enjoy hope you like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking home from buying groceries you catch your reflection in a broken mirror on the ground. You stop and stare at yourself. You can't believe that what's looking back at you is actually you. Whatever it is still looks the same but pale and thin, not what a sixteen year old should look like. The hazel eyes a swirl of light brown, a feral looking yellow, green, and blue still look the same. The angles of the face are the same except for the fact that they seem to jut instead of curve and that it looks like it hasn't been washed in years. The hair would be the same long, wavy, honey blonde with natural red and blonde highlights if it wasn't covered in dirt and grease. The body is the only thing that really looks different. It's all angles and protruding bones instead of nice rounded curves.

The person in the mirror is still roughly 5'7", but instead of a healthy 125 pounds it's all skin and bones. You still can't believe that after only three years this is what you've become. Well you guess it isn't that unbelievable but still it's more of the truth and you can't handle it. It's just hinting more at the fact that you have to get away from your abusive family even though you have nowhere else to go. You console yourself that it has gotten better; you aren't getting beaten everyday anymore, and the fact that he told you not to leave no matter what. Your stepparents and sister (twisted I know) have made you their slave that they didn't have to pay for. You do everything for them and in return they keep you at the brink of death. Giving nothing more than they have to, which isn't much.

Jolting back to reality you realize, as you start walking again, you picked the worst spot to stop and daydream about better days when your real father was alive, the Vipers territory. You aren't in a gang but you were at the wrong place at the wrong time when they were stealing from their rival gang, the Rattlesnakes. So whenever you go through here you make sure not to stop.

As you round the next corner you hear them behind you and see them in front of you far too late to run. You don't want to hurt anyone but they don't care that you don't want to. They take it as a weakness to use against you. There are ten of them, five in front and five in back of me. You see they upped the odds against you since the last time when they had sent only five to take you out.

"What do you want from me?"

"We just want to talk to you." One of them said sarcastically.

"Yeah we just want to talk." Another one agreed. You just growl at him.

Slowly setting your groceries down you wait for them to attack, which finally happens from the front and back, one on each side. You wait for just the right moment before jumping up and doing a spinning kick and hear the satisfying crack of their necks to take them both out. You barely touch down before four more are on you. You take the slow ones out by quickly dropping to a crouch and spinning with one leg out tripping three. The last one jumps out of the way and lands a quick kick to the face before retreating. You quickly recover and take out the three downed Vipers with a small, dull dagger from your boot.

That round leaves two behind you and three in the front. Before you have time to look for a way out the two behind you fall to the ground, dead before they hit, from an unknown cause. The unknown cause soon makes itself known. It, or rather he, is a handsome young Padawan. Before he says a word you pick up the dropped groceries and charge the three Vipers in front of you quickly dispatching them and running. But before you get to the next alley he does the one thing you were afraid he would. He tried to make a mind-to-mind connection with you. You stop as many of your built in defense systems so he isn't killed from the mental force. You stumble to the ground as you take most of the mental blows setup to block intruders from your mind. You start to painfully make your way home with the groceries so you don't get beaten for being late with dinner.

But before you make it around the next corner your conscience hits you like a sledgehammer and you realize you can't leave him here. The Vipers will be here any minute and kill him on the spot. You reluctantly turn around and head back and lift him up over your shoulder and head for home. It's going to be hard to get him up to the attic but you think you can manage it if you sneak in the back.

You make it to your house, through the back door, up the stairs to the attic, and laid him on the bed before you collapse from exhaustion. You look out the window to the west and see the sun about an hour from sunset. You scramble down the stairs and into the kitchen. You have less than an hour to get a seven-course meal prepared and you don't know how you're going to do it. But you have to or no dinner.

You scramble to get everything set on the table, running back and forth from the dining room and the kitchen before you are finally satisfied that everything is the way it should be. Your step mom will still find something to fault you with, but because it's more of a habit than the fact that there is actually something wrong. You ring the dinner bell that tells the house that the food is ready.

You go into the kitchen and pick up the salad plus the dressing and head out to the dining room where your stepfamily is already sitting. You go around the table starting with your step dad and serve the salad and politely ask if they would like dressing. When you have finished you wait by the door. When they are about to finish you go and get the next course. After the you serve the dessert you wait for them to finish and leave the table before you hurry to clean the table and do the dishes while eating what scraps that have been left on their plates.

You were surprised that your stepfamily did not say one thing to you during the whole dinner. Usually they ridicule you about something. It could mean they are happier than usual or they are waiting for a better opportunity to vent their anger. You hope it's the former.

After cleaning up in the kitchen you make your way to the attic. When you get to the last flight of stairs you here the pitter patter of feet in your room and remember that you had brought the Padawan home.

You quietly, but quickly, run back down the stairs and get some of the left over pot roast. You don't dare take too much or you'll get beat for stealing when your step mom checks the food. You bound back up the stairs and cautiously open the door to your room. As you open the door fully the young man turns towards you at the creaking of the door. You walk in and shut the door while offering him the food you brought. He looks at you and asks, "Who are you, why am I in an attic, what happened to me and why can't I feel the Force?"

In a whisper you reply, "This is my room, I have blocked you from using the Force, nothing happened to you, and you must leave immediately before my family finds you. Please don't talk so loud." You lie a little so as not to give him to much information.

"I will not leave until all my questions are answered. First off, why do you have a lightsaber?" You gasp as he pulls your real father's lightsaber out. You quickly make a grab at it but he pulls it away before you can lay a hand on it.

You yell at him to give it back, abandoning all thought of your stepfamily hearing you. You hear feet pounding up the stairs. While the man is distracted by the noise you grab the lightsaber from him and start pushing him towards the window. You open the window and push him out.


	2. The Rescue

Here's more! All characters except a few belong to George Lucas.

Oh and sorry if it's redundant. This is one thing I am probably going to change.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why do I have to do this? I really don't get the point of patrolling the dumps of Coruscant. They say it's for our training as a Jedi, but what does it do to help us other than to get us acquainted with boredom. I've been doing this for a week. Nothing ever happens. No fights between the Vipers and the Rattlesnakes all the time like there was rumored to be. All there was was low life scum that weren't worth helping out.

"What do you want from me?" spat a woman's voice.

"We just want to talk to you" was said sarcastically by a deep male voice.

"Yeah we just want to talk" a higher pitched male voice said agreeing with the other male.

The voices were coming from around the corner in front of him. Sticking his head slowly around the corner he sees ten Vipers surrounding a thin and dirty looking young woman with groceries in both hands. He decided to see what was going to happen. They just sat there until he thought they were all dead or something. Then from each side a Viper attacks the girl, the girl just waits and then dispatches them each with a spinning kick that breaks both of their necks. She barely has time to land when four more are on her. She quickly drops down to a crouch and spins with one leg out tripping three. The fourth jumps out of the way and quickly lands a kick to the face of the girl before retreating. The girl takes a small dagger from her boot and kills the three downed Vipers.

There were two Vipers on the side closest to him and three on the far side.

I might as well help out. The girl looks like an interesting person to get to know. Plus I'd like to know where she learned to fight like that.

Running from around the corner he takes out the two on his side, but before he has time to say anything she takes one look at him, picks up her groceries, and quickly dispatches the other three Vipers and is about to disappear around the corner when he uses the Force to try and calm her down and reassure her everything is alright. As soon as he makes contact pain then blackness consume him.

Waking up he finds himself in an attic on a floor mat type bed with a horrendous headache. He slowly eases himself up and onto his feet bracing himself against the wall with one arm waiting for the ache in his head to subside.

Ok the girl must have taken me home to her house. Guess she has a heart cause she didn't leave me to be killed by the Vipers.

Looking around he sees lots of chests stacked upon one another, a small three drawer dresser with a couple candle stubs and a few matches on it, a couple windows and a door at the opposite end of the room.

He slowly walks over and tries the door to find it unsurprisingly locked and tries to use the Force to unlock but finds the Force not there.

What the hell? Why can't I use the Force? I guess that's a question I'll have to ask her.

Bending down on both knees he opens a chest and finds old quilts, another contains clothing, another some more quilts, and he soon realizes they all contain clothes and quilts. Getting up from his knees he walks over to the dresser and searches through the drawers and finds nothing but odds and ends nothing too interesting.

Plopping himself back on the bed his tail bone connects with a hard oblong object. Jumping back up he covers his mouth to suppress a yelp of pain as he digs through the covers and pulls out a stout metal cylinder with knobs at the end. Staring at it he realizes with a shock that it is a lightsaber, a weird looking one but a lightsaber nonetheless.

Man, this is weird. I was right though, she is interesting and I haven't even talked to her yet. When she comes up she better be ready to answer some questions.

He starts pacing, waiting for her to come up to check on him.

Something just doesn't fit. Why is this room so shabbily furnished? I mean this is her house right? And her family? I would think it would look a little better. And what's with the bed? If you can call it that. Maybe this is just an attic and not her room and the bed was just makeshift. That sounds about right but for one thing. What was the lightsaber doing there? Oh well all I can do is wait for her and ask.

He keeps pacing and waiting, pacing and waiting for what seemed a couple of hours before he heard the door creak open. Turning around he sees the girl from before with some food. After she shuts the door he asks, "Who are you, why am I in an attic, what happened to me, and why can't I feel the Force?"

In a whisper she replies, "This is my room, I have blocked you from using the Force, nothing happened to you, and you must leave immediately before my family finds you. Please don't talk so loud."

Why is she whispering and why can't her family find me? I'll just leave those questions for later. I've got more important questions to ask her.

"I will not leave until all my questions are answered. First off, why do you have a lightsaber?"

She gasps when he pulls out the lightsaber and quickly makes a grab for it but he pulls it away before she can lay a hand on it. She starts yelling at him to give it back to her when he hears feet pounding up the stairs. She quickly grabs the lightsaber from him and pushes him out the window.

You

"Get going, now! Here is some food, take it and leave. When you feel the Force don't try and connect with me. Now, go!"

You shut the window and turn around just as your stepmother opens the door. She just stands there glaring at you for a few seconds before scanning the room for anything unusual. Finding nothing she turns back to you, "What was all the noise from?"

"Nothing. Just from on of the chests falling. That's all." As you finish you realize she's not looking at your face anymore but seems more interested in what's in your hands. You realize you hadn't hidden the lightsaber.

You turn white as she calmly, too calmly, lifts her gaze to yours and asks, "What's that you have there?" You don't respond as she slowly walks toward you. You can't even move an inch as she grabs the lightsaber from your hands and inspects it. Her eyes widen as realization of what it is hits her. She hisses and grabs you by the arm. You're in for it now. You know because of the wicked gleam in her eyes she had as she grabbed for you.

She drags you down the stairs and outside into the back yard along the way you prepare yourself for the pain that lies ahead of you. As she ties your hands and feet spread-eagle between two posts the tears are already flowing down your face. The tears aren't for what your step-mom has in store for you; it's for your father's lightsaber that was now in the hands of your stepfamily. You faintly hear your step-mom call for the rest of the family while she gets the whip. The punishment starts as soon as they arrive. They don't know what I'm being whipped for; frankly they don't give a shit. They are there for entertainment purposes only.

The first strike feels far-off and distant quickly bringing you back to reality though. The second feels like a particularly nasty paper cut. The third you can feel the flesh on your back being sliced open. The fourth blends in with the rest as you concentrate on staying conscious and trying not to scream with pain.

She whips you viciously for what seems like years before she finally stops huffing and puffing for air. You never gave her the satisfaction of hearing you scream or plead for mercy and you definitely won't give her the pleasure of seeing you black out from the pain she was causing. Only after she enters the house do you succumb to the welcoming blanket of darkness. As your chin slowly falls to rest on your chest you see something sparkle on the ground to the side of you, but you have no time to think upon it before the darkness claims you.

Padawan

He looks through the window to see an altercation between the woman and the young woman that ends in the younger woman being dragged off by the older. Serves her right he thinks before clambering down the side of the house and making his way back to the Temple. She wasn't very polite in fact she had been very rude to him. He hadn't gotten more than a quarter mile away before waves of pain hit him through the Force with such magnitude that he almost threw up. They were coming from the girl's house. He had half a mind to keep walking and ignore it but for two simple little facts. He sorely wanted to meet this interesting young woman, no matter how rude she may have been, and that the pain was in the Force and not just a strong emotion he picked up using the Force.

Standing still with his indecision another wave hit him solving his dilemma immediately. Heading back to the house he went around to the back. He found an ivy covered brick wall tall enough to intimidate most burglars but not too daunting for a trained Jedi Padawan. Using the Force to tackle the wall he steadied himself and looked into the backyard to find a most wickedly cruel scene below him. The young woman was tied spread-eagle between two posts while the older woman was whipping her back viciously. The clothes on the young woman's back were tattered making the whole shirt threaten to fall off. It wasn't until he tore his eyes from the horrid scene did he notice the girl and man standing by the back door and watching the whole spectacle with a hint of delight and exhilaration on their faces. It was too sadistic to linger on.

Watching the whole scene something struck him as weird about what he saw, or maybe what he heard or lack there of. He wasn't hearing any screams of pain or pleadings of mercy. How could she just sit there and take this in silence? A Jedi Master wouldn't be able to go through this without screams of pain. Looking again at the horrifying scene below the Padawan leans over the edge of the wall and vomits until there is nothing left of his lunch. Spitting out the after taste of vomit he looks back down on the whipping to find the two watchers vanished and the older woman tiring her breaths ragged. He watched as she stopped, dropped the whip and stood there as if waiting for something before entering the house. By this time it was well into the night and the Padawan was late for dinner at the Temple. He knew he would be scolded for his absence but the woman was in trouble and he couldn't just leave her there.

After making sure the older woman wasn't coming back out again, he dropped into the yard cursing under his breath as he slightly twisted his ankle upon landing. He quietly and quickly made his way over to the strung up woman to find she had finally passed out after the older woman had left. Carefully he cut through the ropes holding her feet to the posts with a pocketknife then went to work on her hands. Once he cut the last hand free she fell on toppled onto him. If she hadn't been so light he probably would have fallen, but she was as light as a feather thankfully. Even though he was grateful for her lack of weight he was also concerned with it. Adjusting her so she is easier to carry he sees the lightsaber from before on the ground and decides to get it before leaving. With girl and lightsaber he quickly Force jumps the wall and starts the long walk back to the Jedi Temple.

Arriving at the Temple Gates was the exhausted young Padawan with the young woman draped around his shoulders. The girl had gotten surprisingly heavy about half way through the trip and at several points after he had had to stop and catch his breath before resuming his walk. The girl was barely breathing and it seemed she could slip into death at any moment. His cloak was covered in her blood that had been slowly but steadily oozing out of her back. After inspecting her back while catching his breath he found that he could see almost all of her ribs. If he had not been as tired as he was he probably would have purged his stomach of its few remaining contents.

He was barely able to open the gates without dropping the woman but somehow he managed. He made it to the front doors but had no strength left to move let alone open heavy oak doors. He just stood there hoping someone felt his presence outside. Thankfully someone did feel his tired presence. It was a young Twi'lek girl who felt his presence through the Force. The padawan saw the door open with a shy girl hiding half way behind and with great difficulty got out two words "Please help" before crashing to the ground with exhaustion.

The girl screams for help. You can't really make out what she's saying through all the sobs but you feel the weight lift off your shoulders and voices swirling around your head before you join the young woman in darkness.


	3. The Jedi

Ok two things about this chapter.

Did I portray Qui-Gon right.

and yes not everything is star wars correct. Padawans never leave the Temple. I learned this after writing almost all I have so far and really cant change it so I'm not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up to find yourself in a clean white room in a soft bed with warm covers instead of outside still tied up. Trying to get out of the bed makes searing pain lance through your whole back forcing you to lay back down and wait for your vision to clear. You look around at your surroundings and find a door, a few cupboards and cabinets, a sink, another bed, thankfully empty, and a little table next to your bed with some steaming broth on it and a little hand mirror. You pick up the mirror and see you are still covered in dirt and grime. Lifting up your shirt you realize it's a different shirt and your back is bandaged. Looking back at the broth you're almost tempted to drink it, but you refrain at the thought of what retribution might be in store if you did. You're so hungry though that you almost can't resist the wonderful smell of the broth.

You are getting ready to reach for it when two Jedi Masters and a Healer open the door and walk in talking to each other. Quickly pulling you hand back you keep your eyes on the three men, studying them. The two Masters were both older and about the same height but had very different appearances. One was black with short, thick, curly, rich brown hair and brown eyes while the other was slightly tan with long brown hair reaching to around his waist with gray showing at the temples and soft green eyes. Both were muscular enough but looked like they had seen better days. The Healer was tall with long black hair that he kept tied at the nape of his neck, bottle green eyes staring back at you with a queer looking smile.

As they get closer to your bed they stop talking, the Jedi stand at the foot of your bed while the Healer comes and positions himself near the broth. He grabs your wrist and takes your pulse then pulls open a drawer in the table and takes out a little penlight. He shines it in one eye then quickly drops the light; he repeats this with the other eye. Putting the light back he notices the still full bowl of steaming broth and gives the Jedi a most peculiar look before asking, "Are you hungry?"

You shake your head blatantly lying.

"Are you sure?"

You nod your head.

"I know you're lying."

You just stare at him. He looks at the Jedi and sighs. Walking over he talks to the longhaired one in hushed tones so you can't hear. He finally walks back and states matter of factly, "We won't hurt you if you drink the broth. So will you drink it?" holding out the bowl.

You slowly reach up take it from his hands to see that yours are shaking so badly you are almost unable to hold onto the bowl without spilling it's contents. You bring it down to rest inches above your lap and stare at it. Finally you bring it up to your lips and take a sip before setting it on your lap tensing yourself for the blows that will surely come. When they don't you take another cautious sip and wait for the blows again. Again they don't come so you take another sip and another as tears slowly trickle down your face. When you finish you set the bowl down on your lap, lean your head back, and close your eyes, the tears finally stopping. The bowl is taken from your lap soon after and you open your eyes in time to see the Healer exit the room.

Closing your eyes you hear the two Jedi moving to either side of your bed and stop. One clears his throat and you open your eyes to see it was the black one. You are about to shut your eyes again when the one with long hair speaks, "If you would be so kind as to answer a few questions before going to sleep again I would appreciate it."

He had a nice voice, an almost familiar voice but you couldn't place it and decided it was nothing. You look up into his eyes waiting for him to start.

"What is your name?"

"Kamreya."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Why were you being whipped?"

You just stare at him as an answer unwilling to lie to him for some reason but also unwilling to answer. You hear a small sigh escape from between his lips.

"Ok. Do you know what this is?" he asks while pulling out your father's lightsaber.

You just stare at it in disbelief your eyes getting bigger.

"I'll take that as a yes." He holds it out for you to take.

You hand quickly shoots out from your lap and snatches it from his hand and brings it back down to your lap where you proceed to run your hands over the familiar object.

"Who were the people in the yard with you?"

Again you stare in response.

The other Jedi speaks up this time his voice sharp, "I will take the item from you if you do not answer the question and future questions immediately."

"My step-family."

"The other question!"

"This." you say as you look down at the lightsaber.

"Do you have any questions?"

"When can I leave?

The longhaired one looks at the other Jedi and you can tell there is a silent conversation going on between the two. Finally he looks back down at you and you can tell they don't plan on letting you go back. You bolt off the bed ignoring the pain and run out the door to find yourself in a long hall that seems to go on forever. You turn right and keep running until you hit the end and turn left. You can hear the two Jedi giving chase. At the next t-off you turn right and go to the end to find an elevator. Seeing it will take too long you look for a stairwell. Seeing it you charge down the flights taking three steps at a time. Jumping down the last flight you turn left and see the entrance. You run headlong for it only to find yourself cut off by a two-foot tall green guy who raises his hand and commands, "STOP!"

You screech to a halt sliding on the polished floor to stop a foot from him. Your eyes are locked with the green man's but you can still hear the Jedi come to a halt behind you panting a little from the exertion. You also feel the eyes of everybody around you directed at you as they stop to see what all the commotion is about.

"Why do you want to leave little one?"(Yoda speech)

"I was told not to leave home under any circumstances," you cry.

_But what if your father would want you to stay here, hmm? I knew your father since he was a young boy. He would want you to stay here trust me._

"Are you sure?" you sob.

"With all my heart."

You sink to the ground crying with relief. You had not wanted to go back but had to because you had promised your father, you have never broken a promise to your father. There had be only one condition to this promise and that was if anybody had known him since he was a child and said they thought he would want her to stay somewhere else. The promise was then off.

Picking you up the longhaired Jedi carries you back to your room. You fall asleep soon after he sets you back on the bed, finally realizing that he reminds you of your father.

Padawan

Coming out of his slumber the Padawan opens his eyes to a familiar room, his own room. It was covered in dust a there were heaps of dirty clothes all over, but that was from being gone for almost a year and getting back only a few days ago. And even when they did get back they were piled high with work and no time to clean their flat.

He has only a headache and sore muscles as proof that it wasn't all just a dream. He is barely dressed before his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn walks into his room with questions sprouting continuously from his mouth about the woman he had stumbled in with, "Where did you find her? What happened to her? Why is she so thin and dirty? Who is she? How'd you meet her? ......"

He just stares at his Master with a look of complete confusion and dumbly says, "What?"

"Sorry Obi-Wan I got a little too carried away, but just seeing her once piqued my curiosity and I can hardly wait to find out about her she reminds me of someone I used to know. The only reason I didn't wake you up to ask about her is because Danny informed me that you needed undisturbed sleep."

"It's alright Master just ask one question at a time though please."

"Ok. Where did you meet her?"

"While patrolling in the lower level of Coruscant. I happened upon her in a fight with some Vipers."

"What happened to her?"

"She was whipped by an older woman. There was a young girl and an older man watching the whole thing."

"Why is she so thin and dirty?"

"Dunno."

"Do you know who she is?

"No."

"Did she have anything with her?"

"No but when I got her there was this oblong metal object on the ground near her. Let me go get it." Rummaging around his bed his hands finally hit cool metal and he grabs it and hands it to his Master.

"Interesting. Do you know what it is?"

"No though I wish I do. I first thought it was a lightsaber but I can't turn it on."

"Thank you Obi-Wan. You can go get something to eat if you wish, I have some business to attend to with Master Windu and the young woman."

"Ok. See ya later."

Exiting a few moments after his Master, Obi-Wan went down to the mess hall and got himself some food. Obi-Wan wasn't the most liked among the other Padawan but the friends he had, he trusted with his life. One of those friends was the Twi'lek Sonora, another Padawan. Her Master and his were close friends so they sparred against each other and did most of their missions together as well. Finding her at the mess hall was a relief for he needed a friend to talk to right now.

"Hey Sonora! How are you doing?"

"Hello Ben! I'm doing great. How 'bout you? We haven't had much time to see each other with all this patrolling of the dumps."

"I'm ok. Yesterday wasn't exactly the best day of my life!" finishing the rest of his eggs Obi-Wan stands with Sonora and puts his tray away, "I'll tell ya about it on the way to the Library. I need to research an unusual object I came across."


	4. Shower,Nightmare,Tour Guide

Sorry this is a long chap

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up you see the same white ceiling as before but you don't have to look at the table next to you to know there is more broth. You aren't hungry this time though so you don't contemplate drinking it. Your back doesn't hurt as much so you decide to get up and explore. Slowly pushing yourself into a full sitting position you feel a slight twinge of pain that quickly goes away. Lifting up the back of your shirt you use the mirror and see that your back is almost completely healed. The only trace of the wounds is the scar tissue and the still healing section in the middle of your back.

Putting the mirror back you slide off the bed and stretch a bit to get your sore muscles somewhat loose. Once you end your stretching the Healer from the other day waltzes in with a big grin on his face and is whistling merrily. He starts taking things out of the cupboards and mixing them in a bowl and seems oblivious to the fact that you're walking to the door. But when you are about to open the door he says, "Before you do anything you need to take a shower and drink your broth. The showers are the first door on the left. There's towels and soap already in there."

Before you shut the door he calls out, "Don't forget to wash behind your ears!"

Heading down the hall you realize you haven't taken a real shower in almost years. Yeah, you've washed in the rain but it only comes every spring for a very brief period of time. Walking into the shower room you head into the women's section and see that it is just one big tiled room. There are toiletries and patient clothes on one wall, sinks on another, and the other two walls are lined with showerheads on top and knobs a few feet below evenly spaced every few feet. Pulling your clothes off you put them in a hamper already half way full with used clothes. Grabbing a shampoo bottle, a bar of soap, a back scrubber, and a poof you head for the nearest showerhead. Turning the hot water knob you wait for the water to get hot and then turn the cold-water knob to get the temp just right. Moving under the spray of water you stand there for a couple of minutes enjoying the feel of the warm water sliding over your body. After washing your hair and scrubbing off all the dirt with the soap covered poof and back scrubber you stand under the water for a little bit longer.

Finally turning off the water and collecting the toiletries you put the shampoo and soap back on the shelves and toss the poof and back scrubber into a bin before grabbing a some towels and drying off. Throwing the towels into the same bin as the clothes. Looking to the clothes section of the wall you see they have no undergarments available so you just grab a robe instead and grab a hairbrush. After putting on the robe you brush out your long hair then put the brush back and head to your room.

Walking back you feel much better now that you were officially grime free and much refreshed though still tired, as you seemed perpetually to feel. Walking through the door the Healer glances over at you, returns to his work, stops, looks back at you, and starts laughing, well, not laughing per say. It was more of a puff of air that came out as a half squeak half laugh. He continues this squeak-laugh for a bit while working and shaking his head. You stare at him before dismissing it as insanity or something of the like. Getting into your bed you promptly roll over and drift into sleep.

You're cleaning your step dad's room when someone grabs your arm and spins you around before letting go. You find yourself facing your step dad's chest. You look up and see a look of insanity and pleasure in his eyes. With fear lending you strength you bowl through the 200 pounds that is in the path between you and the door. Almost out the door something heavy crushes into your back knocking you to the ground. Before you have time to scramble to you feet a hand roughly pulls you up by the hair and throws you against the wall opposite the door. Flying through the air you scream in pain as you make contact and your left arm crumples against the wall your elbow bending the wrong way and you slide to the floor.

You stand up and see your step dad blocking the door laughing. As he slowly advances you take hold of your forearm and wrench it back into place with a cry of pain. Your step dad has now halved the distance between the two of you. Looking for a way out you bolt to the right only to have him grab you injured arm making you scream again before he throws you on the bed. Sitting on top of you, you punch his face and try to wiggle your legs free only to have him slap you across the face. And then, the weirdest thing happened he started shaking you and screaming, "Wake up!" over and over again.

Sitting up in bed hunched over your slightly bent knees you find yourself sweating profusely and the Healer now on the ground with a pale face. You realize you must have been dreaming. You reach up to brush some hair out of your face and you feel the tears coursing down your cheeks and hear them slowly plopping onto the covers.

Healer

After reminding the girl to wash behind her ears he had done nothing but mix herbs for poultices and such. It was a relatively boring job but still needed to get done. He was so engrossed in his work that when the girl came back he gave her only a glance before returning to work. He stopped thinking something wasn't quite right about her appearance and looked at her again and immediately fell to squeak-laughing as he had dubbed it. He couldn't help it. Nobody had realized it before with all the dirt but once she was clean she looked almost identical to Qui-Gon except gorgeous as hell. When he had looked at her again he couldn't help but picture Qui-Gon in a white robe with boobs and hips. It was hilarious. As she walks to her bed he calms himself still chuckling every once in a while and goes back to work.

A scream of both terror and pain enter his ears making him cover his ears with pain of his own. He turns around and sees the girl writhing around on the bed holding her arm with a grimace of pain contorting her face. Running over to her he sees she is still asleep but before he can try and wake her she lets out another ear shattering scream forcing him to cover his ears once more until it passed. When it did he starts shaking her and yelling, "Wake up!" repeatedly. He is about ready to give up when she suddenly sits up knocking him to the ground. He can see the tears coursing down her face to land on the covers.

You

Steadying your ragged breathing you try and calm yourself enough to stop crying. Once you have calmed yourself to a somewhat sedate state the two Jedi from before and the little green man come rushing in, the two Jedi getting stuck inside the door when both tried getting into the room at the same time. You look up at them then draw your knees up to your rest your head on before closing your eyes. You strengthen your shields and let everyone present know that nobody is getting in.

When the hand comes to lightly rest on your shoulder you involuntarily jump before looking up at the longhaired Jedi.

"It's ok to let us in, you know." He says softly, his voice edging away some of the anxiety of the dream before hand.

"No it's not." You reply coolly.

"And why is that, if I may ask?"

"No you may not ask." You bit out; the phrase sounding harsher than you had originally intended it to. The Jedi didn't seem bothered by your brash response and in return just kept watching you.

"Ok then may I ask if you are ok?" Genuine concern lifted in his voice, something that you weren't used to and didn't expect.

"I'm fine; just a little bad dream."

"That was no 'little bad dream' young one. If it had been a little bad dream we wouldn't have felt your fear and pain through the Force as strongly as we did. And poor Danny would not of called us so urgently if it had been as little as you claim your bad dream to be." He explained, his hand dropping from your shoulder and back to his side, "Will you tell me about it?" he continued to ask.

"No." The Jedi let out a soft sigh of slight aggravation. Upon opening his mouth to reply, the Little Green Man cut him off in his unusual backwards dialect.

"Qui-Gon, she obviously does not want to tell anyone about it and since there was no harm done we will leave her be until she wishes to speak with us." Yoda interjects. "I believe we should leave her to sort this out herself. She does not seem to require our assistance in this matter. If she needs us she knows what to do." With that everybody left you alone in the room.

This particular dream was the one that kept you awake most nights. You wish you could be rid of it and the rest of them but you knew they would haunt you for the rest of your life. No matter how uncomforting it was it was reality like it or not. You lie back down and rub your arm unconsciously where a twinge of real pain lingered.

Staring at he ceiling you know sleep won't come again until tomorrow you decide to explore the Healer's, Danny you think his name is, workplace. Rummaging through the cupboards and cabinets all you find are herbs and the like. In the drawers though you find some books on healing. Looking through them you find a Healing book for Beginners and decide to read it since there is not much else to do. Settling yourself back in your bed you open the book and read the Table of Contents and see that the book is all about herbs and their uses. Turning to the first page you start reading about basil and its healing properties. About half way through the book you start to nod off and before you know it sleep takes over your tired body and mind.

Jedi

"Master Yoda, why did you tell me to leave the girl alone? I do not understand." Qui-Gon inquires.

"There is no need for you to understand Qui-Gon. But if you would like to help her . . .?" Yoda mumbles, his backwards speech still rough to the Master's ears even after all these years.

"Of course I do!" He responds vehemently.

"Then it is now official. She will be living with you and Obi-Wan from this day forth. I have one constraint though Qui-Gon. You will not inquire into her past. If you ask about her past she will move in with someone else. Is that understood?" Yoda says quietly, his voice pleading with Jinn not to question.

"Yes Master, it is understood though not to my liking. How will I help her if I do not know what is the problem."

"That is for you to find out, now isn't it? You are dismissed."

Walking to his flat Qui-Gon can't help but feel a little anger mixed with his irritation. The eyes of the two other Jedi watched as Jinn sauntered away, his irritation washing into the Force. Looking to his companion, Yoda makes a cooing sound. "Hmm, I wonder about our friend, Mace."

"I know what you mean, Master." Mace responds with a nod of his head.

"I have a task for you."

"What is it?" A chocolate brow raised on his forehead.

"I want you to find someone who will help the young fit in. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course Master." He replies with a bow. "I believe I know the perfect person for the job, if she will accept it.

Walking off to search for the right person, Mace leaves Yoda standing in the middle of the hospital hall.

"I guess I should inform the council of my decision." And with that the little green man makes his way to the council room.

Obi-Wan

"Have you found anything Sonora?"

"No, there isn't anything even mentioning the object you described to me. It's like it doesn't exist or something." She replies with a sigh.

"I know. We've looked in every data pad, book, article to do with lightsabers and there is nothing." The Padawan shook his head with a slight frown. How come this object was untraceable?

"Have you given any thought to the possibility that it may not even be a lightsaber? I mean, it could be anything for all we know. It could even be just what you described it as, an oblong metal object with knobs on the end and nothing more. It could be the piece of metal you described it as and not some ancient lightsaber. Just because you think it is a lightsaber does not mean it is one, Obi-Wan." She reasoned, her voice taking on the air of that of one of their teachers.

"I know Sonora. Its just that if it was a lightsaber it would answer a lot of questions that there is no other plausible explanation for, like how she learned to fight so well and where she learned such proficient mind shields."

"Yes it would explain a lot of things but to kill ourselves looking for proof that it is a lightsaber won't help any. Were going to go get dinner whether you like it or not, I'm starving." Grabbing her friends arm she drags him to the dining hall.

Mace

The young Padawan he was looking for happened to be one of Obi-Wan's closest friends. She was perfect for the job. She was nice but was very stubborn, which was what he thought the girl desperately needed, someone who would more or less do what was best for her and not let her do anything about it. And what was even better was that Sonora was the same size as the girl so she could share her clothes until she got some of her own. Now the only thing left to do was find the blasted Twi'lek girl Sonora.

He had already gone to her flat, the library, the practice room, common places known to have kids hanging around all the time but she hadn't been in any of those places. He had even gone to Obi-Wan's flat only to find nobody there. He was hungry and wanted to quit so he decides to get some food before heading to his rooms for some much needed rest. After the first meeting with the girl the council had been up the whole night talking about what to do with her. They had finally decided to move her in with someone else but not until it was already well past dawn on the next day. Then they had to make a list of possible caretakers, which had taken what seemed forever and a day. He would of slept the day away and still been sleeping at this very point in time if the girl hadn't of had that "little bad dream" of hers. The only good thing to come of it was no more council meeting to decide the caretaker. That had been taken care of thanks to the girl's outburst.

Grabbing a tray Mace made his way down the line grabbing the food that looked appetizing, unlike whatever he tried to cook, the food here was edible and some of it even good. The dining hall was more for people who had no time to cook for themselves then people who couldn't cook (because they could learn). Sitting down at a table in the corner Mace begins eating his mac and cheese when someone lightly taps him on the shoulder. Turning around he sees it is just Obi-Wan.

"What is it Padawan?"

"Umm . . ." clearly nervous the young padawan has trouble forming a sentence to say, "How . . .how is the girl?"

"She is fine, Obi-Wan. Is there anything else before I get back to my food."

"Yes, there is one question. Do you know what the metal object is?"

"No Obi-Wan I do not. You will have to ask her yourself after she moves into your flat to live with you and your Master. Good-bye Padawan." With that Mace turns his attention back to eating. After a couple bites he curses himself and his tiredness. Obi-Wan was Sonora's best friend they were almost inseparable. Quickly standing up Mace scans the dining hall hoping they were still eating. Luck was on his side for right in the middle sat Obi-Wan talking with Sonora. "No Obi-Wan I do not. You will have to ask her yourself after she moves into your flat to live with you and your Master. Good-bye Padawan." With that Mace turns his attention back to eating. After a couple bites he curses himself and his tiredness. Obi-Wan was Sonora's best friend they were almost inseparable. Quickly standing up Mace scans the dining hall hoping the two companions were still eating. Luck was on his side for right in the middle sat Obi-Wan talking with Sonora who was finishing the rest of the food on her plate. He quickly makes his way to their table and gets there right when they are getting ready to leave.

"Sonora do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Sure Master Windu, but I need to be at the sparring room in about 10 minutes though."

"Don't worry it's just a quick question I'd like you to think about and give me your answer tomorrow. Will you be a "tour" guide for the girl Obi-Wan brought to the Temple. Her wounds are healed enough for her to move around, but she needs someone to show her around the Temple and get her some appropriate clothes and get her settled in with Obi-Wan and his Master. I would like you to be that someone. Sleep on it and give me your answer tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time. You may now got to your sparring practice Padawan. Until tomorrow." With that Mace turned around, without letting the girl answer, and started to walk back to his much welcomed food and a promise of some much needed sleep after. He had made this assignment more of a question if she would do it, but he _was_ the second in command. He diserved the right to throw his position of power around every now and then.

"Wait Master Windu. I have an answer for you know if you would allow me. I would like to be her guide please."

"Ok. Good. Meet me at Obi-Wan's at 7 o'clock sharp and I will introduce you to her." He said, pleasantly surprised that she had stopped to actually give him an asnwer. Specifically, the answer that he had wanted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry again that its so long. and that it is weirder than the last chap


End file.
